The Long Goodbye
by KyraKayden
Summary: Due to a surprising amount of questions about what happened between Kyra and Aela, I present to you: The Long Goodbye. Quite obviously Explicit Sexual Content within, this is simply a polished one off of what was already written just not published, to close out some apparantly nagging questions. As always, please enjoy.


11th of Midyear, 4E 202

Kyra tips the carriage driver as she tosses her leather pack over the carriage, dropping to the ground with a thud her boots quickly following as she swings herself over. She looks up at the gates to Whiterun and exhales.

She walks under the gate at looks up at the stars, barely able to make them out through the bright street lamps of the city. The night life was bustling around her even in the marketplace, as it always was on warm nights like this.

She walks through the marketplace and takes the small walk through the gardens and stops as she looks at the long steps leading up to her destination, Jorrvaskr Hall.

Chapter One- Veteris bellantum vetus tabulatorum

Kyra stops at the top of the stairs and pushes open the big doors, stepping into the warm familiar glow of fire and candlelight. It was dinner time at the Hall and most of the Companions were gathered around the long dining table. They were exchanging laughs and passing plates of food, while filling tankards and flagons of mead.

One dark haired man looks up as he sees Kyra enter the doors. She hooks her thumb in the strap of her pack, hiking it higher up her shoulder as she waves to Vilkas with her free hand.

Vilkas starts hitting his brother's arm who was nose deep in his flagon, Farkas looks at him shoving him back, then looks to where his brother is pointing. Farkas rises to his feet slamming his flagon down onto the table.

"Brothers and sisters." Farkas says loudly as everyone turns to him the hall suddenly growing quiet.

"I want to tell you a story..." Farkas slowly walks down the length of the long dining table.

"About one of the greatest warriors I've ever known. A legend, a myth if you believe half the things my brother says." A few Companions chuckle.

"One rainy night, we were wetting our blades with the blood of the Forsworn. When we were surrounded." Farkas rests his hand on a Companions shoulder.

"We were done in." He continues on.

"Until out of the sky slowly as if descending from the gods comes...a single arrow. Pow!" Farkas slaps a Companions chest with a loud thwack.

"The Briarheart leading the charge falls. In almost the same heartbeat another arrow takes his second in command. Well by now they were wondering "What is going on?", and when they turned what did they see? The harbinger of their death...her." Farkas slowly raises his arm and points as Kyra stands in the doorway, blushing. She looks at the floor and smiles embarrassed, taking a few steps forward into the firelight.

"He'll conveniently leave out the part where one of those Forsworn ran a blade through me about thirty seconds after that." The Companions at the table laugh and slap their tankards together as they toast her and go back to their meal. Kyra and Farkas locks arms her hand gripping his forearm just below the elbow.

"Hello old friend." Farkas picks her up in a big bear hug before setting her down his hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

"You look well Sister, come, some meat for your bones and mead for your soul." Kyra begins to protest but Farkas' strong arm physically moves her in place and turns her toward the big table, shoving her into the chair between himself and Vilkas.

It takes a few moments for Kyra to get over the feeling of deja vu. Being shadowed between the twins, dwarfed by the big wooden chair she sat in, plates of food flying by and the sounds of laughter and merriment. It doesn't take long before she's biting into bread and meat, chugging mead.

She looks up as Kodlak makes his way atop the stairs from the quarters beneath the Hall and stops mid chew, when he sees her. He stops, putting his hands on his waist.

"Dragonborn!" He bellows as everyone stops looking at him.

"You've got a lot of nerve walking into this Hall..." Kodlak heavy foot falls echo in the silence as he moves closer, then smiles.

"You don't write? You don't visit?" Kyra pushes her chair back and closes the gap between them as the big man picks her up in his arms and rocks her from side to side, chuckling as he sets her down on her feet.

"I heard you were in Whiterun not so long ago."

"Kodlak that was the Stormcloaks trying to take the city, remember all the catapults and mayhem? I was a little busy to stop b-"

"I'll say." A voice comes from behind Kodlak as Kyra looks past him at the pretty redhead standing at the top of the stairs.

"Aela. You're here." Kyra takes a step towards her but she turns on her heel and retreats back into the living quarters.

"Aela wait. Please excuse me, Kodlak." Kyra adds as she chases after her. She hurries down the stairs and pushes the swinging door out of her way as it hits the wall again and bounces back shutting behind her. Kodlak shakes his head as Farkas brings Kodlak his mead.

"Those two again?"

Kyra turns the corner and hurries down the hall, catching up to Aela grabbing her arm. Aela turns and shoves her back, hard enough for her to fall back on her ass.

"Stay away from me." Aela turns the corner towards her bedroom, as Kyra pushes herself to her feet giving chase again. Outside of her door Kyra grabs her arm again and stops her.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Seriously, let go."

"Aela, I'm sorry." Aela looks away then back at Kyra.

"Seven months. You disappeared for seven months, do you have any idea what that did to me? What it did to Minette? She thinks your dead. I thought you were-"

Aela looks up into Kyra's blue eyes and touches her cheek, looking at the long deliberate scars down her once perfect face. Kyra nuzzles her hand and sighs softly, exactly the way Aela remembers her doing so many times.

"What happened to you?" Kyra doesn't answer her eyes closed, just breathing in deeply against Aela's fingers. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster as those eyes she missed so much open again, looking into hers.

"A lot. A lot of things I just want to forget...just for a moment, please." Aela holds Kyra's cheek her thumb brushing the soft skin. Then shakes her head as she looks up at the ceiling.

"Cannot believe what you do to me, you make me want to rip you apart, but then all I want to do is tear your clothes off." Aela grabs ahold of Kyra's shirt and pulls her into a kiss. Slow at first but quickly deepening as Kyra returns it.

Their tongues meet as Aela turns her in place and shoves Kyra against the wall knocking off a painting. Aela mutters something incomprehensible as she slides her hands over Kyra's hips and lifts her onto the table outside her bedroom.

"Aela.." Kyra gasps at the ceiling when Aela's lips find her neck and eventually her earlobe.

"Don't talk. Maybe I just want to be us again too." Aela puts both hands on Kyra's pretty face and pushes her lips against Kyra's silencing her with her tongue.

Chapter Two- Eta Familiare

Kyra falls back onto the bed as Aela kicks the door shut pulling her shirt off over her head, letting it drop to the floor. Kyra looks at the beautiful woman, her lithe and agile frame those haunting eyes.

Her heart is pounding as Aela crawls on top of her and their lips meet again, Aela's hands sliding under her shirt and over her breasts, sitting Kyra up and pulling the shirt over her head. Kyra kisses Aela's exposed breasts before Aela shoves her back into the pillows, smiling down at her.

Kyra's dark hair spills around her shoulders as she drags her nails down Aela's back whimpering as Aela attacks her neck and earlobe. Aela lips probe her neck as her hand slides down Kyra's flat stomach and over her mound. Kyra gasps when Aela's long fingers slide up her length and find her clit, making her arch pressing herself into Aela's palm.

Aela's fingers slowly enter Kyra as she moans fingernails digging in at Aela's waist. Their lips meet as Kyra eyes roll back into her head then close.

"I missed you so much." Aela's lips brush her ear before she slips her earlobe between her teeth and nibbles adding another finger, loving the way Kyra's body responds. Clenching around her fingers the rest of her body growing goosebumps, trembling at every touch.

This was the Kyra Aela knew the most, the one she missed the most, the beautiful sensual little thing that made her heart beat out of her chest. Her free hand sliding Kyra's erect right nipple between her fingers.

"I missed you too." Kyra hooks her thumbs into her simple pants and lifts her ass, pushing them down her long legs.

She hangs her arms off Aela's neck and pulls her into another kiss as Aela removes her fingers, her thigh filling the space between Kyra's legs and Kyra slowly grinds herself against it as their tongues meet.

Aela's lips move slowly down her neck to her chest, between her breasts. Agonizingly slow, it feels like an eternity before her lips meet her belly button and continue lower.

Kyra whimpers, biting her lower lip when Aela's tongue slides up the length of her wet slit. Her eyes search the ceiling, before Aela flips her onto her back, making her smile to herself as Aela's fingers circle her hips and lift Kyra's ass into the air as her tongue enters her.

Kyra moans out tossing her head back, her silky hair going with it as she rests on one hand and grips Aela's headboard with the other. She cries out again trying to keep her voice down, not lost on her how quickly old habits return.

Jorrvaskr was close quarters, and even stone walls could only quiet so much. She had always had to be quiet like this in the past, living in the Hall.

Aela has Kyra's ass in both hands spreading her for her tongue as she pushes it deeper into Kyra's wet center. Aela couldn't believe how much she had missed Kyra in her bed at night. Like making love to a goddess, she was so perfect and soft, passionate, this was the real Kyra. Not the fighter, thief, and assassin she had seen in more public eyes.

Kyra's hand falls from the headboard as she comes to rest on her pillow, her back arched at a more extreme angle, pushing herself back against Aela's lips. Her dark hair cascades around her as Kyra bites into the pillow, balling the sheets in her fists. Aela drags her tongue up Kyra's length using her fingers to massage her clit, giving Kyra's ass a perfect light smack.

"God baby... I'm so sorry." Kyra tosses her head back rising onto her hands as Aela slowly kisses her way up Kyra's spine until she gets to her shoulder and she tosses her main of fiery red hair aside, Aela leaning forward until her lips meet Kyra's.

"We all make mistakes my love." Their tongues meet for a brief moment as Aela's fingers slowly enter her again their eyes gazing into one another's. Aela's breasts resting against Kyra's back as their kiss deepens.

Kyra's mouth slowly falls open as their faces are inches apart now, Aela adding a third finger and pushing them in and out slowly as Kyra gasps softly. The feeling of her body pressed to Kyra's was like no other.

Kyra's skin was hot as if she were on fire, her lips burned and her blue eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight. Kyra's moans intensify as Aela's finger continue to probe her, Kyra's eyes deep pools she could get lost in, their lips meet briefly before Kyra moans again. Kyra can't force herself to break the gaze she has with Aela as she gasps against Aela's lips so close to the complete ecstasy only Aela ever brought her.

Making love to her felt so familiar, so right, she wished it never had to end.

Chapter Three - Longa Vade

Kyra turns over in Aela's arms, rubbing the end of her nose as she hooks her long bare leg into hers. Her head coming to rest on Aela's breast, Aela's fingers sliding down her back as she stares up at the ceiling. Kyra gazes into the flickering candle by the bed.

"I'm leaving Skyrim." Kyra breaks the long silence as she rests her hand on Aela's stomach.

"I kind of guessed as much." Kyra looks up as Aela looks down and leans up enough to kiss the top of Kyra's head.

"No one has ever made love like that when they weren't saying goodbye." Kyra makes a face and rests her head against Aelas chest again.

"Come with me." Aela is quiet for a long moment as she plays with Kyra's hair, some strands still damp with sweat from their love making. She was beyond tempted to throw it all away and leave with her in the dead of night.

"Kyra.."

"It's ok. I understand." Kyra leans up and pecks Aela's lips, then their lips meet again this time for a longer and softer kiss.

"Stay here in Skyrim with us, start over...with us." Aela's fingers interlace with Kyra's and she pulls their hands to her lips and kisses them.

"I can't stay."

"Because you killed the Emporer?" Kyra doesn't speak for a long moment as Aela squeezes her hand.

"Because everyone who has been around me is dead."

"I can't leave, not now, but you should come visit us...if you can't stay." Kyra sits up on her elbows and leans down kissing Aela's soft lips, their tongues meeting briefly as their lips part.

"I will. Just...so much has happened to me. I just can't stand what I am, this past year has been horrific, what I've become- I need to start fresh, I need to try to find a better way to be, well, me, and forget all this. I don't think I can do that in Skyrim." Kyra and Aela move down the bed a little, wrapping themselves in one another's arms as Aela kisses the top of Kyra's head and closes her eyes.

Aela awakes slowly, sitting up in bed she looks over at the space next to her, and runs her fingers through her tossed red hair, ruffling it a little. She pulls the sheet over her exposed breasts, daring to let herself take a small longing look at her bedroom door.

"Goodbye, Dragonborn."


End file.
